


【超蝙】掉马完成时

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 性格原型参考N超但背景不是，自设多OOC，身份梗。2020.4.7首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1  
布鲁斯韦恩？！  
超人发誓他不是故意偷看搭档的身份，虽然蝙蝠侠说话带刺、神出鬼没、还总板着一张别人欠他好几百万的脸——讲真的，赞助人都没说什么他在这摆什么老乡的谱啊？！——哦，好吧，看来赞助人并不是没意见……不过，就算超人对蝙蝠侠意见老大，但出于互相尊重秘密身份的不成文条款，他也从来就没想过仗着自己的透视能力耍赖欺负人。  
哦，还有透视能力，没有人知道超人还有这个能力。人们知道超人有超级听力能听到任何地方的呼救，有超级速度能瞬间赶到现场，有钢铁之躯能挡住子弹，有热视线能焊轮船，有超级力量能接飞机。当然超人并不是刻意隐瞒透视能力的，但是从第一次他透视大楼找到炸弹被记者写成是靠超级听力开始，他发现人类，尤其是他的同行们，真是逻辑自洽的鬼才，他们不仅成功辩论了超人是怎么一次次行不可能之事的，而且用物理生物学论证了超人不可能再有其他能力这一观点——好像超人的存在能用科学解释一样。  
总而言之，作为一个高冷还有点脾气的热血青年外星人，超人没有自找麻烦地去和同行们解释，何况罪犯们对此不作准备，也让他的副业少了很多麻烦，久而久之，透视能力就成了他的秘密武器。  
话说回这次意外——他要再次对拉奥发誓他不是故意的，只是抑制超能力的魔法解除后，他冷不丁控制不好，能记得扭开头不烧到自己人已经是极限了，你不能指望他连余光的透视也一起管好。  
“超人，你还好吗？”蝙蝠侠在一边用他那个喉癌晚期的嗓子发问。  
超人不好，非常不好，他一瞬间收住了自己所有的能力，下意识地全副注意力都放在了透视上——拉奥啊，蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯韦恩，布鲁斯韦恩在板着脸吓人，蝙蝠侠每天晚上夜巡之前都会泡不止一个妹子，拉奥啊，他可真辣——呸呸呸……超人一时也说不清自己是被笑到了还是被吓到了，但是感谢他那全美标杆一样的道德感在他非礼勿视的一瞬间拉回了他的理智。他赶在蝙蝠侠对自己的视线聚焦点生疑之前甩了甩脑袋，“我很好，谢谢。”我很好我很好我真的很好，超人从不说谎，嗯，我好了。  
2  
超人今天很不对劲。  
蝙蝠侠向扎塔娜再三确定了魔法是否会有后遗症，都得到了一个否认的答案。  
“他毕竟失去能力被保护了那么久，大概心理受了点打击也难免。”最后魔法师被逼无奈，勉强给了一个科学的解释。  
蝙蝠侠见状也只好罢休。  
不过心理打击？超人？那个一根筋的乐天派能受什么打击，他有这个功能吗？  
“生物可以进化，个体可以进步，布鲁斯老爷。”听到阿尔弗雷德的声音，蝙蝠侠这才意识到自己无意识地把想法说出来了。一杯牛奶被摆在他面前，“鉴于超人先生都在您的批评式教育下学会受打击了，您什么时候能满足您可怜老管家的期望，按时上床睡觉呢？”  
蝙蝠洞的警报及时雨一样地响起。蝙蝠侠长长地出了一口气——然后在老管家不赞同地目光下飞快地跳进蝙蝠车，逃掉了睡前牛奶。  
所以超人真的是受了心理打击？蝙蝠侠在胖揍罪犯的同时思考着，他回忆起当时超人的表现，那种失魂落魄定定地看着他的眼神。一直以来的保护者变成被保护者落差太大，感到自己渺小无力，于是变脆弱了？变相的雏鸟情节？呕——蝙蝠侠被自己的想象恶心得一哆嗦，手上一个不注意，一拳揍到了对手的脸上。  
“注意力放在我们身上行不行？不是阿卡姆的罪犯就不配得到基本的尊重吗！而且说好的打人不打脸呢？！”  
“我没有尊重留给罪犯。”蝙蝠侠又一拳砸到他脸上，“这里也没人跟你说好。”他收回拳头活动了一下手腕，看向最后一个站着的家伙。  
“……嘿，伙计，我对你走神可一点意见也没有——能温柔点吗？”  
3  
星球日报。  
蝙蝠侠通过卫星数据记录的超人的活动轨迹，把目光集中到了分布最密集的中心点。“阿福，我记得最近星球日报有一个采访？”  
“虽然知道您能记住这个与布鲁斯韦恩的工作无关，但是是的，他们希望您就与莱克斯工业的合作谈谈。以及无论如何，感谢您终于有好好听自己的日程安排。”阿尔弗雷德满意地翻看了一下清洁好的蝙蝠装，把它放进了柜子里。  
4  
“等等、什么？我去采访布鲁斯韦恩！往常不是露易丝负责的吗？”克拉克因为过度震惊而胆大包天地拍了老编的桌子，一时间得到了所有同事的敬畏。“啊哦，抱歉主编，你知道我不是……”  
“马、上、回、到、你、的、岗、位、去！”佩里平静地扶起倒下的笔筒，然后腾地站起来横眉立目，大喝，“胆子肥了敢挑工作了啊？上次安排给你的橄榄球报道弄得一塌糊涂你还有理了？露易丝这次要忙议员弹劾案让你搭把手怎么了？看你一门心思研究哥谭义警才派你去的这回再搞不定你就立马收拾铺盖给我滚去体育版！”  
克拉克被他训得当场一个立正，“好的主编！”然后逃也似的回到了自己的座位。  
露易丝吹了个口哨，“真勇敢啊，小镇男孩——话说在你眼里布鲁斯韦恩比老编还可怕吗？”  
克拉克下意识地一个猛点头，反应过来又连忙摇了摇，最后尴尬地挠了挠头，“你知道，他是个富翁、上流人士、花花公子……”还是气死人不偿命的蝙蝠侠，“我不是很擅长应付这类人。”  
“你完全不用担心，”露易丝往椅背上一靠脚一蹬地转了一圈，“布鲁斯韦恩被誉为媒体宠儿可不是浪得虚名，他是那种很讨人喜欢的话题制造者，幽默风趣而且进退有据，你只要准备好自己的问题，甚至不需要多么劲爆，他就会在合理的范围内给你最满意的答案。”她一撑桌子，“而且，你没听到老编说吗——你可以去追踪蝙蝠侠了！”  
“啊！哇！我刚刚光顾着担心采访了，都没注意到！”克拉克拿出自己毕生的演技做了一个惊喜的表情，“多亏了你的提醒，我待会得去感谢一下佩里。”虽然对上司的关心让人感动，但深刻体会了什么叫距离产生美的克拉克完全没有了当初对隔壁城市守护者的向往与好奇，而且拉奥在上，去面对一个花花公子蝙蝠侠？这场采访真的不会砸掉吗？克拉克第一次对自己的职业素养产生了怀疑。  
5  
“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”  
“我记得你们报社一般派来的都是露易丝莲恩？”布鲁斯和他握了握手，“无意冒犯，只是——真的很少有报社会派男记者……尤其像你这样的。”他耸下肩，“你不像是适合采访我这种人的。”  
“事实上，露易丝对您十分推崇，她说对象是您的话，我就完全不用担心了。”  
“哇哦，这可真是给了我不少压力，看来我得好好表现了。”  
采访进行得十分顺利。正如露易丝所说，布鲁斯韦恩深谙语言的艺术，回答的爆点恰到好处，克拉克完全看不出他跟蝙蝠侠居然是一个人。  
采访结束。“感谢您的配合，韦恩先生。”  
“感谢莲恩小姐吧，她真的知道怎么让我就范。”布鲁斯韦恩盯着他的脸，“顺便一说，你的蓝眼睛真漂亮，被镜片挡住可惜了。”  
What？！他看出来了？克拉克下意识地打开透视——心跳正常，神经活动正常，不像是在暗示他。“韦恩先生？”他瞪大了眼睛。  
“抱歉，花花公子的习惯——”布鲁斯如梦初醒，又笑起来给了他一个wink，“欣赏美人是我的本能。”他拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“放心，我对莲恩小姐的兴趣比你大的多，你很安全。”


	2. Chapter 2

6  
那个记者不对劲。  
蝙蝠侠靠在椅背上，食指一下一下地敲打着桌面，那双蓝眼睛总是让他莫名在意。直觉告诉他克拉克肯特肯定有问题，而考虑到星球日报和超人的关系——他闭上眼睛，开始一帧一帧地回放与克拉克的接触：一个很正派的人，作为记者观点犀利，但性格温和甚至有些腼腆，品位……很糟糕，保守的着装真是白费了他的好身材，那副笨拙的黑框眼镜则尤其糟糕，把他衬托得像一个傻气的社会新人，然后，嗯，可能生活比较拮据？看他的本子用得很旧的样子……不过星球日报的薪酬貌似还可以的来着，疑点记下来——等等！蝙蝠侠的回忆定格在了他握笔的手上，细想那两次握手。作为一个从业多年的记者，他的手是不是太光滑了点？！  
于是抓住端倪的法外义警蝙蝠侠先生，当即入侵了星球日报的内部录像，经过与超人的出现时间对比，搭档的秘密身份呼之欲出——就是你了，肠胃有问题的记者先生！不过讲真的？一副眼镜？就算那是一副疑似外星科技能混淆视听的眼镜，这伪装也太容易出意外了吧！何况克拉克肯特并不是一个安分的记者，那些惊险的私访经历中，难道就没有哪次会导致他掉眼镜的吗——哦，氪星人有超级速度……打扰了。  
蝙蝠侠一本满足地打开正义联盟的加密文件，开始补全超人的信息：  
秘密身份：星球日报记者克拉克肯特；  
隐藏方法：疑似外星科技的黑框眼镜；  
备注：  
1.可能有经济困难，猜测原因：  
①受义警生活影响，导致工作不顺（考虑进行经济援助）；  
②受家境拖累（需调查家庭背景，考虑进行经济援助）；  
③个人生活作风原因（需调查是否有赌博、吸毒记录，考虑教育戒断）（考虑对其性格判定）（但根据对超人的观察，此项可能性较小）（但不排除曾在潜伏调查或威胁中被迫染毒瘾）（但氪星人是否会受人类药物影响存疑）  
④通过对其当前性格表现的推测，考虑资助贫穷朋友的可能（参考巴里艾伦）  
⑤承上，考虑从事慈善的可能（考虑到超人可以靠光合作用生存，可能性上调）  
……  
2.性格与“超人”差距较大，猜测原因：  
①认知方面的精神问题（重点关注）；  
②为隐藏身份刻意伪装（考虑到超人的思维模式，这一点存疑）；  
③有针对地球的阴谋（根据两个身份的行为模式，可能性较小）（但不排除有魔法等因素影响）；  
……  
考虑到超人的破坏力，需要尽快对以上猜想进行确认，保持高度警惕。  
……  
哈，个别外星人居然有两副面孔。蝙蝠侠对此警惕性飙升，“卢修斯，我想收购大都会的星球日报。”  
7  
克拉克在佩里的威胁下支棱起自己的职业素养，文思泉涌，搞定了采访稿，对蝙蝠侠，呸，布鲁斯的采访圆满成功（所以在超人心中，佩里比蝙蝠侠还可怕？恭喜主编成为大都会单挑王！）。余热尚存的某位蝙蝠侠前粉丝在坊间探寻传闻时，其实一直在用超级大脑思考心里莫名其妙的别扭。  
话说采访进行得这么顺利我应该高兴的来着，现在心里蹭蹭冒火是怎么回事？  
克拉克用氪星人的记性和金牌记者的敏感开始回想与布鲁斯的谈话：哥谭宝贝穿的是很规整的三件套，嘴角的微笑恰到好处，甚至在他把话题延伸出去后也很耐心地给出了回答……所以蝙蝠侠不是不会温和有礼，而是单纯针对超人吗？他后来可都是听说了，蝙蝠侠第一次见绿灯侠的时候可不像对他那样一把一把地扔道具，双标顾问不但不对绿灯侠的嘴炮表示不满，还对他笑！蝙蝠侠还夸闪电侠工作做得好！还允许钢骨连接蝙蝠洞的电脑！而且对戴安娜也很绅士——连突然从怪物堆里冒出来的海王都没有入队考核！所以什么仇什么怨啊这么针对超人？！  
卡尔•联盟里唯一的外星人•超记仇•艾尔突然翻起旧账，一时间新仇旧怨气急攻心，当即一脚踹开混蛋蝙蝠侠，订飞机票回了大都会。  
“你回来的好早，”露易丝惊讶地看着他，“这么快就搞定对蝙蝠侠的报道了吗？”  
克拉克动作一僵，“……什么报道？”  
“天啊小镇男孩，你不会以为老编给你一周时间去哥谭出差就为了一个一天就能结束的对布鲁斯韦恩的采访吧？”露易丝用眼神表达了对他智商的强烈质疑。  
克拉克眼前一黑，“我……”  
“克拉克——肯特！”佩里魔鬼般的声音从身后传来，“我想你应该很乐意去体育版来个七日游。”  
拉奥啊，我恨蝙蝠侠！再说一遍，我恨蝙蝠侠！  
8  
“哇哦，小镇男孩，你可真是个幸运儿。”  
……我对此持不同看法。  
“你是怎么打动布鲁斯韦恩的？我从没见过他对谁这么认真。”  
三次栽在蝙蝠侠手上的克拉克肯特面无表情地坐在他社会版的办公桌上打字，笨重的黑框眼镜遮去了超人想要弄瞎达克赛德的猩红瞳孔，感谢他的超级耐心吧——方便面！  
但露易丝从来就不是一个会轻易放弃的媒体人士，“我发誓我不会抢你男朋友，就是单纯的采访资料——他为你买下了报社哎！”  
“他买过不止一家报社。”拉奥在上，我宁可你来抢我“男朋友”！克拉克终于停下工作开始面对满办公区的钛合金狗眼，“这跟我没有任何关系——他在和莱克斯集团合作，记得吗？可能他只是在新城市需要一个发声的媒体。”  
“但是他把你从体育版解救出来了。”莲恩小姐一语中的。  
克拉克能看见大家隐晦而统一的点头，“大概因为我们在采访中聊得还算合拍？”  
“哦——”  
拉奥！克拉克轻轻把头磕到了办公桌上，这里真的是社会版吗？这破报社怕不是迟早要完！  
——我恨蝙蝠侠！  
9  
“我不认为这样戏弄您的同伴是正确的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德态度坚决地抽走了甜品盘，“我以为您想方设法地得到他们的秘密身份后，会给他们隐藏身份提供帮助，而不是给自己的花名提供帮助。”  
“我没有！我没想跟他传绯闻的——我只是看他要被降薪，就合理地帮了一把。”布鲁斯把面前的蔬菜汁推远，“阿福！”  
“合理的帮助？”阿尔弗雷德指了指屏幕上埋头撞死的肯特记者，“哦，娱乐版的确是薪水最高的地方。”  
蔬菜汁被重新塞回了手里。蝙蝠侠试图把它瞪到消失。聪明的布鲁斯采用了更加实际的方法，“我……我以为星球日报是一家正经报纸。”他一眨不眨地看向管家，“我发誓我跟他们主编提的时候没有暗示任何情况！”  
“好吧，先生，”阿尔弗雷德残忍地带着托盘转身离开，“但是哥谭日报曾经也是一家正经报纸——在被您收购以前。”  
布鲁斯敏感脆弱的心灵受到了大大的伤害。  
“OK，现在只有你和我了。”蝙蝠侠转头面对人生大敌。蝙蝠侠讨厌绿色，尤其是那团绿色下面还垫着一张报道蝙蝠侠秘密身份和超人秘密身份恋情的报纸。是的，报纸，星球日报已经把它印出来了。“这破报社怕不是迟早要完！”布鲁斯愤愤地低咒一声。  
“布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音在他头顶响起，“您糟糕的礼貌已经让您失去一周的饭后甜点了，而如果您再拒绝餐后的蔬菜，我就只能把它们放到正餐中试试了。”


	3. Chapter 3

10  
澄清和布鲁斯绯闻的最佳方法就是不提及不辩驳不接触，任何多余的牵连都会让八卦小报闻风而动。布鲁斯和克拉克都清楚这一点。  
然而佩里不知道。  
刚刚开始姓韦恩的星球日报还没有彻底地堕落下去。同事们简单地打趣一番克拉克后，也见好就收了。但是刚刚成立的正义联盟正是新闻热点，任何一个职业媒体都不会简单放过。相较于其他英雄，蝙蝠侠无疑是传媒行业的一片空白——没有确切消息，没有采访沟通，甚至没有一张清晰一点的照片，若非正义联盟的行动中确实有一个黑色的影子在阳光下滑过，人们甚至还在为哥谭传说的存在性争论不休。星球日报当然想要抢到第一手的可靠报道，考虑到刚刚换了新老板，他们也的确应该有一个证明自己价值的成就。而在主场大都会的报社记者中，对蝙蝠侠颇有研究以至于多次私访哥谭的克拉克就是最好的选择了。  
所以黑脸顾问，你家员工想要挖你老底你都不管管吗？又一次被赶到哥谭的克拉克碎碎念着整理自己的客房。而且作为员工、同事和员工，万一真的挖到底了，我是报还是不报啊？  
因为睡懒觉被管家掀了被子的布鲁斯打了一个喷嚏。  
11  
蝙蝠侠发现克拉克在调查自己。  
这当然不是说一个记者来哥谭调查蝙蝠侠有多大的疑点，尤其是布鲁斯已经得知这是星球日报的安排——但作为一个大都会记者他是不是对哥谭太熟了点？——超人私底下到底来我的地盘转了多少趟！  
蝙蝠•滚出我的哥谭•侠一下子拉响了警钟。  
从克拉克的个人推特上发现对哥谭义警的细致分析和赞美辩护，蝙蝠侠就已经有了一些心理准备——这当然不是什么好的准备，毕竟蝙蝠侠怀疑一切。正义联盟成立之前，被大众戒备、被警局追捕的蝙蝠侠可不是被推崇的。而除了那些被蝙蝠侠近身救过的极少数，会用华丽辞藻浓墨重彩地描绘一个恐怖传说的人，蝙蝠侠从业以来只见过一个——小丑。  
（克拉克：文字工作者的职业习惯怪我咯？）  
于是在一个平静的夜晚，蝙蝠侠悄悄潜入了月明星稀的大都会。  
以一个氪星人伪装身份住处的标准来看，肯特的小公寓显得有些过分简单了。不仅没有任何高科技防入侵措施——蝙蝠侠不知怎么想的，刷地打开了衣柜——而且连超人制服都没有藏好。蝙蝠侠眼角一抽，想起了把一堆制服戒指直接扔在抽屉里的闪电侠。  
作为一个单身男青年，克拉克的房间算得上整洁，布置的色调很温暖，表面看来并没有要发疯的意思。蝙蝠侠简单地留下几个监听装置，推开了书房的大门。  
哇哦。  
克拉克曾私访哥谭对黑暗骑士做了深入调查，搜集来的破损的蝙蝠镖干净整齐地摆在柜子里，收获的剪报规整地贴在一侧的小黑板上，看样子初出茅庐的超人对隔壁同样颇受争议的义警同行十分感兴趣，甚至勾勾抹抹列了十多个“交往”计划。只可惜两人真正的会面始于一次外星危机，可怜的年轻人上来就被自己的云好友糊了一脸“小道具”——但那并不是超人第一次见到蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠看着那张未曾见报的照片，猛然记起自己的确曾在某次夜巡途中被救下的一个小记者问过对超人的看法。当时他怎么回答的来着？“不要在晚上出门乱跑，外乡人。”哥谭人都知道蝙蝠侠从来不对舆论做回应。  
所以克拉克的确是曾经被自己近身“救”过的极少数。  
蝙蝠侠心情复杂地看着超人那些美好的幻想，突然有种负心理亏的罪恶感——这是什么恶俗的英雄救美的狗血剧？  
自正联成立以来，两个身份都忙得颠三倒四，没来得及收拾书房的克拉克突然在哥谭的夜风中打了个寒颤。哥谭这么邪门吗，连外星人都能冻到？他紧了紧大衣，悄悄把体温调高了几度。  
12  
“所以你到底要被骗多少次才能学会对人有一点基本的警惕心？”发现了同事情感秘密的蝙蝠侠本来想对超人友好一点的，但他实在无法忍受对方这种“傻白甜”的行事作风——闪电侠从一开始就做了清场，像这种打到半道突然在战场中央的家伙，救援的时候是不是应该小心一点？  
被氪石粉糊了一脸的超人耷拉着脑袋和蝙蝠侠待在一个荧光绿的仓鼠球里返回瞭望塔，他本来想要回呛两句但是实在理亏，郁闷之下只好调转矛头，“为什么在被氪石粉攻击后我还要被迫待在一个绿色的笼子里？”  
“因为老蝙蝠的飞机被你砸坏了，”绿灯侠的勇气绝对不输超人，同理嘴炮更不会输，“而我显然不能为了接你变成金灿灿的——就算我同意老蝙蝠也不会同意的。”  
超人被他一噎，努力地往自己的披风里缩了缩，不说话了。  
有了绿灯侠唱红脸，蝙蝠侠看他一副不敢还口的委屈样，难得有点心软，放轻的语气经过变声器的转换更加嘶哑可怖，“今后战斗中的救援行动你不要近身。”  
13  
克拉克和布鲁斯的第二次交集是在韦恩集团为GCPD举办的宴会上。气质温和的小记者被一个歧视外乡人的家伙使坏泼了一身酒水，正按着打算开怼的摄影师同事想要往洗手间走，结果遇到了“碰巧”路过的“大金主”。  
“哟，这不是大名鼎鼎的跟踪狂小报吗？”布鲁斯笑容依然甜蜜，“怎么，最近报道我新女友忙昏头了，都没有看看韦恩传媒的新动向？”他自然而然地挡在两个员工身前，“星球日报是我的。”  
“抱歉！韦恩先生！”一直靠布鲁斯的花边新闻吃饭的家伙连忙道歉，生怕这位想一出是一出的贵公子感觉被落了面子而让律师团掺上一脚，“我们不是——这位先生的西服我们马上赔！”  
布鲁斯一摆手，“我还看不上你们赔的东西。”他转身对星星眼看自己的摄影师和克拉克勾了勾手指，“跟我上楼，客房里有备用衣物。”  
同行的摄影师本来就在卢瑟大光头的摧残下对隔壁哥谭宝贝心向神往，这下彻底成了小迷妹。克拉克换完衣服出来，就看到一个微笑的蝙蝠侠在哄着小姑娘开心。他不知是在佩里的高压下练就了条件反射，还是因为搭档最近莫名温柔了好多而胆大包天，总之，记者侠对着这荒谬的景象一个激灵，在同事即将沦陷的前一秒掏出一个录音笔冲上前去，“韦恩先生，我可以做一个简短的采访吗？关于蝙蝠侠。”同样练就了条件反射的同事立刻架起了摄像机。  
星球日报都这么敬业的吗？个人魅力无往不利的哥谭宝贝不明觉厉，“我不认为还有什么可说的——你大可以去看我以前的采访。”  
“但是现在有了正义联盟，蝙蝠侠也在其中做出了很多贡献，而您作为最大的赞助人，依然认为他——脑子有问题吗？”克拉克在提问中尴尬地卡了一下，当着蝙蝠侠的面这么问真的油然而生一种敬畏、心虚……和豁然开朗的爽。  
一代戏精布鲁斯倒是一点都不虚，“你难道不认为那个黑漆漆的家伙在正义联盟的英雄中间格格不入吗？真不知道他们为什么会让他加入。”他抱怨着，“没有任何超能力不说，连漂亮脸蛋和身段都没有，他在里面到底能干什么呀！”  
“咳咳！”克拉克被这段发言震惊了，“所以你到底是为了什么资助正义联盟的？”拉奥啊，搭档这么久，我都没看出你还有这番心思！  
“当然不是为了脸。”布鲁斯考虑到地球的对外形象，在氪星人满脸世界观被刷新的崩溃表情中，稍稍放弃了自己花花公子的形象，“作为被拯救过的地球公民，我只是为这些英雄们尽一点力。”  
“但蝙蝠侠也是英雄，他是拯救过地球的正义联盟的一员。”  
“且不说那个普通人到底在其中起了多大作用——蝙蝠侠是个私自暴力执法的罪犯，这一点无可辩驳。”  
虽然日常暗怼毒舌搭档，但不知为何，克拉克听他这样贬低自己时有些不舒服，“那么你如何看待超人呢？”  
“他们不一样——蝙蝠侠只能带来恐惧，而超人，他是希望。”布鲁斯觉得自己刚好可以借这个身份给经常挨训的超人一些夸奖，“在拥有强大力量的情况下不去统治世界，反而选择给予帮助，他的美德值得所有人尊敬——何况超人可没有带着动物面具恐吓敌人，他光明正大。”  
“听起来您很喜欢超人？”克拉克被迫分出一部分精力去调节耳根的温度。  
“当然，”布鲁斯长长的睫毛上下颤动，他的正经时间结束，“谁能不爱超人呢？”韦恩家藏书室的文学熏陶怎么也不能输给一个外星人，布鲁斯怀着某种攀比心用古典华丽的诗词歌赋堆砌了大段的赞美，把单纯的肯萨斯男孩镇在原地，然后飘飘然离开。  
“……肯特！肯特！你还好吗？”摄影师在克拉克面前使劲晃了晃。  
克拉克回过神来抹了一把脸，“我……没事。”  
拉奥啊！蝙蝠侠喜欢超人？


	4. Chapter 4

14  
得知了蝙蝠侠的真正心思后再看他以往的表现，超人不禁为自己的“渣男行径”感到罪恶。毕竟蝙蝠侠始终都在为他的人身安全而担惊受怕，而自己却看不透他冰冷话语下火热的内心，总在他的心理底线上反复横跳。超人为此做了深刻的反思检讨，决定以后要对搭档好一点。  
——他真的是这么想的。  
然而蝙蝠侠从不按常理出牌。  
“你以为你自己刀枪不入吗？”超人第一次发这么大脾气，“你有没有想过如果我没赶上会怎么样？”  
这大概是蝙蝠侠第一次被别人吼，“……如果我不炸掉那玩意它下一秒就可能毁掉一座城市，”他冷静地解释，“而你们当时都没有能力——蝙蝠衣有防御性，只有我有幸存的可能。”  
“你可以等我能力恢复！”  
“我不能拿那么多人的命冒险。”  
所以你就拿自己的命冒险？！超人深吸一口气，感觉自己再说下去可能会一拳打爆瞭望塔，为了大家的身心安全，他扭头冲出了会议室。  
预判力和手速惊人、提前打开了出口的钢骨悄悄给自己点了个赞。  
“超人只是在担心你，你不该这么对他的。”神奇女侠打破了沉默，“在天堂岛上我们会真诚地接纳并回应同伴的关爱，史蒂夫说外界在这一点上也没有什么不同。”她一向耿直，“你伤透了他的心——去道个歉。”  
蝙蝠侠抿着嘴沉默。  
闪电侠左右看了看，“额，大蝙蝠，你是怕超人不听吗？放心，他肯定会原谅你的——我的直觉超准！”  
“我有逃生计划，而且他也有自己的任务，像他这种情绪化作战非常……”蝙蝠侠在神奇女侠的瞪视里渐渐消音，“我会道歉的。”他低声说。  
“好吧，我们都知道你有计划，”绿灯侠难得这么正经，“但是希望你能记住我们现在是一个团队，所以麻烦你下次制定计划的时候记住你是有人可以求援的——哪怕非要冒险，也至少告诉我们去哪接应。”  
“……好。”  
15  
被蝙蝠侠怼到自闭也不是一次两次了。联盟虽然刚成立但任务一波波一点都不少，再加上由于两个城市相邻，时不时需要合作打击联手的超级罪犯，超人早就学会进行自我调节了。但这次不一样——往常他被怼，最多是因为中计受点伤，一般都只是由于联盟开会时例行的战损总结——这次蝙蝠侠差点死掉！而那家伙还只想着列一堆理由出来堵他！态度一点都不虚心！  
超人已经气得连用超级速度写稿作弊都没有快感了！  
但某种程度上讲，在一众散发着求知欲的钛合金狗眼中被叫去大老板的办公室算是意料之中。  
呵，换个身份道歉是吗？我不接受！  
……哇。克拉克在档次翻了几番的办公室里深深地感受到了来自资本的压力。  
“你去我家做采访的时候也没有这么大反应，”坐在沙发上的布鲁斯打了个招呼，笑着调侃他，“怎么，这里比韦恩庄园还漂亮吗？”  
“这不一样。”克拉克按照他的示意坐下，“上次我是去工作的，而且我之前来过这里，”他忍不住又抬头看了看，感慨，“没有对比就没有伤害。”他看向布鲁斯，“韦恩先生找我是——”  
“叫我布鲁斯，这不是工作。”布鲁斯把小茶几上装点心的礼盒推了推，“我管家的手艺，轻松一点。”他靠在椅背上，“最后确认一下，你没有带录音笔吧？”  
我先尝一块，这不会影响我等下拒绝他道歉的。克拉克正控制不住地把手伸向上次因为过于紧张而没敢动的小甜饼，听到布鲁斯的问话愣了一下，“哦，当然，我身上又没有工作安排。”谁会时刻贴身带着录音笔？蝙蝠侠吗？  
不会读心术的布鲁斯松了一口气，“抱歉，实在是你们报社记者的敬业程度让我印象深刻——之前莲恩小姐做我专访记者的时候简直全天候命。”  
“露易丝是我们报社最勤奋的记者，我还没学会像她那么敬业。”克拉克谈及自己的身边事，慢慢放下了莫名的紧绷感。  
“已经可以了——刚被我从麻烦里解救出来，马上就能准备好问蝙蝠侠——如果所有记者都像你们看齐，我就不敢再交记者朋友了。”布鲁斯结束简单的寒暄，“你也知道，韦恩和卢瑟两个公司的合作项目比较复杂，所以我会在大都会呆一段时间，而在这期间我希望能有个、非商业性质的、导游。”他挑了几个词，“不知道肯特先生是什么意见？”他双手十指交叉，“带薪休假，当然，百分百的自愿原则。”  
……这是变相补偿？克拉克矛盾地思考着。如果接受了是不是就等于他道完歉了？——不管了，有假不放，智商欠费，反正不是蝙蝠侠道的歉，我不承认！近来忙成狗的肯特先生欣然同意，“难得大老板这么慷慨，我想不到拒绝的理由。”  
16  
蝙蝠侠道歉了吗？没有。  
全程被布鲁斯的花言巧语牵着走的克拉克直到坐回办公桌前才反应过来，他不仅没能高贵冷艳地拒绝——甚至都没有得到混蛋搭档不够诚心的道歉，而且还欢天喜地地把自己的补偿性假期赔进去当导游了！  
蝙蝠套路比海深！  
克拉克痛定思痛，决定下次一定不要这么容易被收买。  
17  
“您刚刚的表现让我对韦恩家族的沟通能力产生了深深的忧虑。”阿尔弗雷德在耳机对面表达不满。  
布鲁斯抱头坐在办公室，“……我只是觉得让布鲁斯代替蝙蝠侠道歉太怪异了。”  
“那就让蝙蝠侠道歉。”阿尔弗雷德甚至在他话音未落就接了下句，“我不认为蝙蝠侠还需要不能道歉的规矩。”  
18  
是夜。  
克拉克打开突然发出不正常声音的联盟通讯器，并做好了无视反派嚣张宣言的准备。  
“超人，这里是蝙蝠侠。”他搭档的声音从里面清晰地传出，“现在来哥谭一趟，我需要你的帮助。”  
开了超级听力确认通讯另一边确实是蝙蝠侠后，超人仍然处于一种梦游状态。拉奥啊，是蝙蝠侠被反派控制了，还是我中了什么奇奇怪怪的魔法？蝙蝠侠、叫我、去哥谭、帮忙？他在用超级速度飞往哥谭的途中用超级大脑撰写了一本二十万字的推理小说，最后做好了接受联盟顾问郑重道歉的准备，才矜持优雅地降落到搭档面前。  
“……毒藤女和哈莉越狱了，能帮我找一下吗。”蝙蝠侠今天的嗓音格外干涩。  
我懂，先把正事办完再说。有点失望的超人给自己打了下气。  
常年免受联盟压力的哥谭罪犯当然不会闲着没事把自己的老窝涂上一层铅，超人轻松找到了两个阿卡姆常住居民的藏身处，正打算冲上去解决——  
“你留在这里。”蝙蝠侠一把抓住他的披风，“……不能让她们学会防备你。”他在超人瞪大的蓝眼睛下逼出一句安慰。  
虽然清楚这多半还是黑暗骑士的领地意识作祟，但此行的目的毕竟不是想要插手哥谭，非常容易满足的超人接受了这个解释，安安心心地观看了一出蝙蝠侠大战阿卡姆丽人，挺胸抬头地等待搭档得胜归来做检讨。  
等等。  
超人眼睁睁看着蝙蝠侠把打晕捆好的两个小姑娘塞进自动驾驶过来的蝙蝠车的后备箱，然后——自己也跳进了车里？！  
“超人，”他接起联络器，“去哥谭的第十三个滴水兽上等我。”  
呼。超人松了口气，在半空划了个圈，嗖地飞去了目的地。  
“感谢你今晚的援助。”蝙蝠侠站在滴水兽上，和超人面对面，慢吞吞地说，“戈登局长也让我代他传达一下谢意。”  
“这是我应该做的。”超人有点后悔自己没带录音笔了。  
“还有前几天联盟的行动……”蝙蝠侠艰难地卡了一下，他感觉超人的眼睛简直像探照灯一样。他面具下的眼角一抽，努力消除这种诡异的错觉，“感谢你的救援。”  
“我们是一个团队。”超人很绅士地填补了他沉默地间隙，“很抱歉我当时态度不太好——我只是很担心你。”到你了到你了！  
“但是你恢复能力的第一件事不应该是去救我，”哎哎哎？？超人一下子没能控制住自己的表情，震惊地看着蝙蝠侠一路顺畅地批评下去，“而是先把敌人制服——我们都不知道他们是否还有其他底牌，而我自己有逃生计划，那个时候先确保公众的安全才是第一位的……”蝙蝠侠在耳机里阿尔弗雷德不满的咳嗽声中给自己的临场发挥做了结语，“我希望你在下次任务中可以遵照部署，不要总是被情绪影响。”  
猝不及防被泼了一盆冷水的超人委屈得要死，根本没有心情做反应。一片恍惚中，他的超级听力还在兢兢业业地给他传递蝙蝠侠那喉癌一样的嗓音，“不过你最近的表现进步很大了，继续努力，可以先回去休息。”表面听着好像是关心鼓励，实际毫无真情实感，简直无情无义！  
超人机械地转过身，“……还有，”他顿住，“谢谢关心——抱歉。”拉奥啊我的录音笔在哪里？！  
蝙蝠侠看着超人好像披风着火一样蹭地消失，深吸一口气，敲了敲自己一片沉寂的联络器，“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“实话说，我对您这次的表现不是非常满意——您下个月的点心供应量要取决于您在大都会的表现了。”


	5. Chapter 5

19  
这绝对是外星人的阴谋。  
布鲁西宝贝面无表情，掏出黑卡买了一副高档墨镜，在小记者欲言又止的目光中露出了最后一个微笑，“怎么？给我自己买也不行吗？”然后无视某个可恶外星人的出气声，遮住了脸上十分不布鲁西的表情。  
***，又是失败的一天。  
“布鲁斯老爷，就算只是不好的想法，也不该在绅士的脑海中出现。”阿尔弗雷德仿佛学会了万里读心术。  
布鲁斯瘫倒在套房的大床上，“我现在百分之二百确定他是个外星人，阿尔弗雷德。没有那个地球人可以对这些东西不感兴趣——而且他是真的不感兴趣，我用我的侦探技巧发誓。”  
“如果超级英雄这么容易被收买，我才需要担心。”  
“超级英雄是不容易收买，但这不意味着超级英雄的秘密身份不容易被收买。每个人都有想要的东西，每个人。”布鲁斯翻了个身趴在床上跟管家理论，“我给戴安娜买了冰淇淋机，巴里贵一点需要全中心城的快餐卷，维克多只要每次新出的Xbox就可以搞定，哈尔需要帮他补上之前拖欠的房租，亚瑟看上去是最不易讨好的，但后来还不是收下了我送的海域和沙滩。”布鲁斯又一次坚定了信心，“没有收买不了的人，只有找不对的方法。”  
“但是，”阿尔弗雷德一本正经地问，“您还有什么方法没用出来吗？”  
呃……布鲁斯重新躺成了一条咸鱼。这是他在大都会的第五天，还没能送出去一张像样的支票。  
克拉克对那些昂贵的餐点不感兴趣，而布鲁斯还要被迫承认一个外星人的厨艺甚至比他好（您没有厨艺这种东西，布鲁斯老爷。）；  
克拉克对自己的邻里关系非常满意，并没有搬去离报社超远的郊区豪宅的意思，本本分分的小记者也没有拖欠房租的陋习（而我坚决反对您为肯特先生包下未来三十年的房租，那太诡异了，您必须马上放弃这个想法！）；  
克拉克不需要车，更不需要飞机（飞机？您怎么不考虑一下送卫星呢？），就算没有超人的身份，住在一个距离报社只有十分钟脚程的小公寓也完全没有必要开代步工具；  
大都会好市民克拉克，对那些声色靡靡的地方敬而远之，布鲁斯都不知道外星人是不是有什么异常审美；  
最后的最后，布鲁斯甚至尝试了带克拉克去买衣服，但在高档服装店，小镇男孩的品位实在找不到匹配对象。  
噢，天啊！  
“或许您可以尝试一下投其所好？礼轻情意重——就算没有后代，您也不用如此致力于把韦恩家族的钱全都花光的。”  
“……”布鲁斯假装听不懂，“那不是布鲁斯韦恩的风格——在合作案最终敲定之前，我大概还能碰碰运气。”  
“那么先生，我已经为您想好接下来一个月的健康食谱了。”  
阿尔弗雷德！  
20  
舒服！  
克拉克对拉奥发誓，他绝对没有故意为难布鲁斯的意思，但是感谢爸妈给了他如此接地气的喜好，让他可以理直气壮、万分无辜地让蝙蝠侠吃瘪。什么，你问蝙蝠侠不是他偶像吗？哦，那你大概记错了时态。蝙蝠侠曾经是克拉克的偶像，但粉转黑的破坏力是巨大的，正所谓爱有多深恨有多久，经历了另一重身份被偶像频繁照脸拍，克拉克现在觉得报复的快感是如此的令人着迷！  
超人难得有这么顺风顺水的时候。超级罪犯们不知道为什么突然集体休假，闲的到处救猫的蓝大个重新成为了大都会的宠儿，没有战损一身轻的联盟主席在近来格外黑漆漆的顾问面前晃来晃去，英勇无畏的绿灯戒差点叛变择主。  
“因为什么事这么开心？”戴安娜和闪电侠面对面享用美味，“跟大家分享一下？”  
“没什么，只是难得有假期，心情就很好。”超人无意识地又在蝙蝠侠身后转了一圈，“今天不是我和蝙蝠侠值班吗，大家怎么都上来了？”不同于全职英雄戴安娜和钢骨，有秘密身份的绿灯和闪电侠可不会常驻。  
“天才说上次你和大蝙蝠闹得那么僵，怕大蝙蝠欺负人，要上来看看。”  
多少零食都堵不住闪电侠的嘴，多强的意志都追不上闪电侠的话。面对小熊无辜的卡姿兰大眼睛，绿灯侠收回具象化，捂住了脸。甘瑟，你们的选拔机制是不是有问题？我感觉这里只有我不配。  
“多谢关心，不过我和蝙蝠侠的矛盾已经解决了。”超人飘得离蝙蝠侠更近了点，“还有，谁能欺负到我呢？”  
蝙蝠侠的气场又阴森了一个八度。  
21  
蝙蝠侠的确运气不怎么样，但谁让布鲁西宝贝是一个幸运儿呢！  
布鲁斯终于还是抓住了配得上韦恩的道歉机会——真不愧是能顶着卢瑟的恶意到处救援的超人，一直致力于向工作狂莲恩小姐看齐的克拉克唯一感兴趣的，就是他的报道，而布鲁斯刚好能帮他去见一位他一直无缘接触的议员。  
所以，“阿尔弗雷德，麻烦规划好我接下来一个月的点心。”难得理直气壮的布鲁斯第一次对无聊的晚宴如此开心。  
——不，无聊的晚宴依旧讨厌！  
布鲁斯再一次深刻地认识到了人类八卦的本性是不分地域的。他没想到大都会的记者也会对布鲁斯韦恩突然带了男伴如此感兴趣，尤其传说中金鱼脑的媒体居然还记得之前克拉克和他的绯闻——克拉克可是本土记者肯定有预料！这个可恶的外星人居然都不提醒他！  
更可气的是拒绝绯闻显然不是布鲁斯韦恩的风格，而恶狠狠、将计就计去为难小记者的总裁大人又敏锐地感觉到，通红着耳朵的灰姑娘居然还保留着平稳的吐息——再加上拜外星人的体质所赐，连吻技都没能赢下一局。布鲁西宝贝怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，在被一位泫然欲泣的美人追问会不会从此不爱红颜爱蓝颜时，遗憾地作答，“哦，宝贝，我很抱歉伤害了美人心，但这不是性别的问题，我已经完完全全地被克拉克迷住了，我觉得我找到了真爱！”他揽过一旁终于表现出意外的克拉克，“而现在，我可以申请一个私人空间吗？”  
22  
“解释不是布鲁斯韦恩的风格，何况你也看过报纸了，布鲁西宝贝的真爱千千万，没人会把他说的这种话当真的！”布鲁斯在房间里烦躁地画圈，对着联络器滔滔不绝地解释，“……天啊，阿尔弗雷德，请说句话好吗？”  
“我对您一直以来对布鲁斯韦恩名声的败坏就很不赞同，”阿尔弗雷德终于出声了，“而对于这次的事——我建议您去问问肯特先生的看法。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：超蝙已对彼此掉马而不自知，克布赶鸭子上架开始谈恋爱（强迫症来填个坑，隔得太久了有些断层……

23  
星球日报的茶水间。  
“嘿！小镇男孩！”  
沉浸于自身思绪的克拉克被吓了一跳，他扶住眼睛回头打了个招呼，“是你啊，露易丝。”  
“想什么呢？这么出神。”露易丝泡好水，跟克拉克一起慢悠悠地走，“童子军终于开窍了？”  
“啊？哦不不！”克拉克反应过来后连忙摇头，“我只是在想一件事……”他再三犹豫还是说，“就是我有一个朋友……”  
露易丝微笑着靠上办公桌喝了口热茶，“嗯哼。”  
意识到自己语言漏洞的克拉克在知名记者的审视下硬着头皮说了下去，“他曾经追过一个明星，甚至为此努力工作和对方混成了搭档。但是他发现那个明星私下的表现很——崩人设，他感觉自己受到了欺骗。然后这时候他有一个追求之前偶像的机会，你说他该不该试试？”  
“我认为当他思考这个问题时就说明他想试试了。”露易丝认真听完，贴心地照顾了一下好友的脸皮，“很多时候在你去征求建议时其实心里已经有了答案。”  
“可是他之前都粉转黑了。”克拉克突然很想争一口气。  
露易丝食指敲了敲下颌提议道：“那就直接拜拜，反正按你的说法那家伙欺骗感情不是什么好人，趁早离远点。”  
“不不他其实是个好人，他做伪装都是有苦衷的，实际上特别值得……尊敬。”克拉克在露易丝揶揄的目光中吐出最后一个词，终于放弃治疗，“好吧，多谢。”  
露易丝拍拍他的肩膀，“祝你那个朋友恋情顺利。”  
24  
超人怎么会真的看上一个浑身毛病的花花公子呢？只能是因为体贴吧。毕竟任谁看来一个工薪族小记者都不会拒绝哥谭首富的示好，超人大概也是不想让他难堪，而在此期间的所有举止也都不过是小镇男孩的善良本性。这段强加的感情必然不会长久，若是非要等那个童子军忍不住开口只会更加难以收场。  
——又或者更糟一点，一个孤苦伶仃的异星来客被哥谭宝贝的甜言蜜语欺骗，觉得自己终于找到了人世间温暖的港湾，却不知道这一切都不过那个公子哥的心血来潮。那么等到他发现真相，愤怒的神明会不会从此对世界失望，堕入邪恶阵营？  
不论是那种情况，蝙蝠侠都必须尽快终止这场闹剧。  
“布鲁斯老爷，作为一个成年人，您能稍稍体谅一下自己年迈的管家，不要做毛头小子才干的蠢事吗？”阿尔弗雷德不满地看着自家老爷的胡闹行径，“回避现实不仅是在欺骗自己，也是在浪费肯特先生的心意。”  
“这不过是他太过天真的又一佐证而已，大都会的环境把他惯坏了，我应该让他看清世间险恶。”布鲁斯食指敲打着桌面，“从告诉他不要轻信花花公子的鬼话开始。”  
“很高兴您还有这点自知之明，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德极不赞同地看着他，“但因为恐惧失去而拒绝得到简直愚不可及。”  
“我没有恐惧！”布鲁斯低吼。  
阿尔弗雷德不置可否地哼了一声，问道：“那为何要否认您对肯特先生的感情呢？”他叹息，“布鲁斯老爷，我看着您长大，找到新的团队，却在同时不停地把关心您的人推远。您应该克服恐惧，而非逃避恐惧。”  
“我……我只是……”布鲁斯看向阿福，“超人曾欣赏蝙蝠侠，现在克拉克肯特又爱上了布鲁斯韦恩，但他们都不是我，我可能并没有他想象中的那么好。”  
阿尔弗雷德却说：“我认为这正说明肯特先生真正爱您，他爱蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的全部，那才是真正的您，布鲁斯老爷。所以为什么不试试呢？”老管家和蔼地笑笑，“当然如果最后发现肯特先生爱上两个人的真正原因是花心的话，我也会好好教育他的。”  
25  
按照布鲁斯韦恩的日常来看，遭遇犯罪事件几乎可以排上日程表，约会被绑架更是近乎于必然。曾经的布鲁斯不在乎，毕竟他很快就能找各种办法溜出去换身衣服打出正义的铁拳，但现在不行，不论小记者看起来有多么的柔弱胆小，那层皮底下都是有超级视力的挂王超人，他不可能成功变成蝙蝠侠而不暴露秘密身份——哪怕恋爱谈到最后必然会暴露身份，但最起码不能是因为这种在各种危机中根本排不上号的情况。  
按照克拉克肯特的日常来看，遭遇犯罪事件就是他的本职工作，自身卷入什么案件之中更是不值得大惊小怪，曾经的克拉克不在乎，毕竟他很快就能找到什么机会消失然后推脱给随后出现的超人，但现在不行，不论哥谭宝贝看起来多么的软弱无能，那层皮底下都是堪称正联大脑的顾问蝙蝠侠，他不可能成功变成超人而不暴露秘密身份——哪怕他早就想向伴侣坦白，但最起码不能是在这种毫无仪式感的环境中说明。  
布鲁斯和克拉克用极为惊惧的目光对视一眼，然后更加惊惧地撇开了头。  
上帝啊，超人的演技简直了，蝙蝠侠感觉自己都深受影响。一个在前线冲锋陷阵的记者怎么可能没点面对这种小场面的胆子？这种浮夸的演技也就只能骗骗那群心比天大的大都会人，放在哥谭分分钟就要掉马。不过既然超人认为遇到绑架应该这么恐惧，那么像他这种无所事事的花花公子现在的表现是不是有点太淡定了？为了配合超人，他还是再夸张一点的好。  
拉奥啊，蝙蝠侠的演技简直了，超人感觉自己都深受影响。明明在场的人质中，家底丰厚的哥谭宝贝才是是最安全的那个，哪里用得着如此恐惧？何况韦恩被绑架的次数不少，早该练出一颗平常心了。若非有布鲁斯多年经营的荒唐名声在，这种演技早该被发现不对了。不过既然蝙蝠侠认为遇到绑架该是这种反应，那他这种平平无奇的小人物现在是不是太平淡了点？为了配合蝙蝠侠，他还是再害怕一点的好。  
事实上，最开始没人把这场绑架真的当回事。对于布鲁斯来讲，那点子赎金根本不值一提，事后交给蝙蝠侠来追查都费不了十分钟。对于克拉克来说，他根本就不是真正的劫持对象，何况前脚那群罪犯离开，他后脚就可以找借口变装追上去抓人。  
——直到小丑出现。  
“女士们，先生们，大家晚上好！”小丑假模假样地行了个礼，一抬头就看见蹲在人群中的两人，“哦，克拉克——肯特先生，我记得你来自星球日报，那个蓝大个的专属喇叭报纸。恭喜！你刚刚获得了明天头版的前排坐席！”他弯腰鼓着掌在克拉克耳边说，“——如果你能有命去写的话。”  
“还有你！布鲁西宝贝！”小丑又惊喜地看向布鲁斯，“哦我的老朋友，你是特意从哥谭赶来看我演出的吗？我保证你不会失望的！”他大笑着回到大厅中央，示意哈莉打开箱子，“今晚，我会给你们上演——超人之死！”他捧出了一大块环绕着绿光雕塑。  
见鬼！布鲁斯第一时间扶住虚弱的克拉克。看着几乎说不出话的超人，他小心地瞄过不远处的打手。他们必须尽快离开这里，否则即使克拉克没有暴露身份，强烈的氪石辐射也会危及他的生命。  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯假装担心地低唤，他焦急地扶住克拉克起身，“不论多少赎金，小丑，我对你的表演毫无兴趣，马上——”这位公子哥的一腔热血在黑洞洞的枪口面前散了大半，他控制不住地连连后退，最终靠在窗台上，“只要放我们离开就好……”  
“哦，布鲁西，你真的伤透了我的心！”小丑深情地捂住心口，“不过既然你对超人之死没有兴趣，”他掏出了藏在怀里的枪支，“那么换成你自己的死亡怎么样？”  
“啊——”布鲁斯扶着克拉克惊恐地掉出了窗子。  
“看看他们摔死没，”小丑指挥手下，“这个城市可是有会飞的蠢货出来接住他们的！”  
几个绑匪探头看向窗外，“老板，他们不见了！”  
“在找我吗？”红披风出现在他们头顶。超人在那几个家伙反应过来之前迅速捏碎了枪支，把被打晕的绑匪叠成了一摞。  
“嘿！酥皮！真高兴看见你！”小丑背着手用枪指着一个人质的脑袋对超人打招呼，“喜欢我给你准备的欢迎派对吗？”  
超人落到地上，“让其他人离开，小丑。你要找的是我。”  
“哦，那是当然——在你接受了我的礼物之后。”小丑从身后拿出氪石一扔，“接着！”  
“都结束了，小丑。”蝙蝠侠破窗而入接住氪石收起。一旁超人苍白的脸色很快恢复正常。  
小丑气急败坏，“你就是不能让我有点自由的娱乐是吧！”  
呕！布鲁斯和克拉克同时在心里吐口水。  
26  
“所以你一直隐瞒了一项超能力从没跟任何人说过？”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠极不信任的目光盯着克拉克，“并且你在知道了队友秘密身份之后选择假装什么都不知道地跟队友谈恋爱？”他双手成防备状交叉在胸前。  
克拉克用小镇男孩无奈又委屈的眼神看向布鲁斯，“而你一直在用卫星监视我的活动轨迹——在超人下班的时候我也是有隐私权的好吗？”他控诉道，“而且你才是先用秘密身份欺骗队友感情的那个好吧！”他飘在半空毫不示弱地瞪了回去。  
所以说隐瞒身份谈恋爱这种做法简直蠢透了！布鲁斯和克拉克纷纷思考着怎么在不丢面子的前提下合理原谅对方。  
蝙蝠侠表现得理直气壮，“利用一切手段了解潜在危险因素是必要的，何况布鲁斯韦恩只不过是遵循人设。”  
“哈？”超人与他针锋相对，“我从未刻意隐瞒能力，发现你的身份只是意外，而且哥谭首富突然对一个普通记者感兴趣难道不值得怀疑吗？我也只是深入调查一下而已。”  
就在两人用眼神进行厮杀时，阿尔弗雷德的声音突然传来，“布鲁斯老爷，您吩咐准备给克拉克老爷的客房已经收拾好了。”蝙蝠侠身体一僵。但老管家紧接着喊道，“克拉克老爷，你定的玫瑰花也送到了。”于是蝙蝠洞里又多了一个栩栩如生的石像。  
良久。  
“……周末有空去见我妈妈吗？”克拉克眨眨眼打破沉默。  
布鲁斯终于自暴自弃，“……说说我需要带点什么。”  
end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候发现里面有点bug，比如小记者被总裁放假时似乎默认自己已经在蝙蝠侠那掉马了，而且他之前认为蝙蝠侠喜欢超人，到后来克拉克被布鲁斯追求也没觉得对象花心什么的，就……当小镇男孩是真的甜心吧，笔力限制下超级大脑在蝙蝠侠身边都是强行停工的orz


End file.
